


Her Last Gift

by callmearenegade



Series: Above The Clouds Of Pompeii [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Legolas Greenleaf, Daddy Thranduil, Family, Gen, Sad Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearenegade/pseuds/callmearenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Thranduil has to come home after war to Baby Legolas. both have lost something important to them.</p>
<p>( Actually the first Hobbit Fic I ever wrote! Perviously posted on SindarianKisses Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Last Gift

King Thranduil sat in the chair, his head in his hands as the sound of a baby screaming reverberated against the walls. Thranduil had arrived home from battle a few moons before. He had lost many men and his wife in the slaughter. When he arrived home a broken grieving elf he took one look at his only months old son before turning away from him. Since then, his son had been inconsolable. He had sent maid after maid in to try to console the young elf but the cries had not seized. He had seen several maid walk out with Legolas on their shoulder to try another method of consoling they had learned over their years but all efforts had been in vain.

Thranduil could not look at the child. The love of his life had fallen and he could not look at the child. He remembered reading an old book in his princedom that stated that babies looked like their fathers, yet all he could see when he looked at his child was the eyes that were shaped just like the child’s mother, the nose that stood tall and thin like his mothers, and the mouth that had a gentle pout just like his mothers. The heart in the kings chest ached constantly, but he felt like an arrow was being shot through his heart when he looked at the child. No matter how hard Thranduil tried, he could not ignore the baby. The cries of Legolas pulled at Thranduil, his chest was heavier every moment the child continued to scream. His eyes burned and his throat was tight.

“ SILENCE HIM!” Thranduil screamed at the maids for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past few days. He was becoming desperate. He may not know much about babies, but he knew that crying for as long as Legolas has was not healthy. “ Please.” he added in a broken voice.

“ We are doing everything we can, my king!” one of the maids assured him as she tried another formula for Legolas. She tried to place the bottle into the babies mouth once more- as she had to have done a hundred time the past few days- but was once again met with a second of silence before the baby spit the bottle out and screamed again. The maid tried to shift Legolas into another position in her arms, she hoped cradling the young elf as she had seen the mother doing would silence him, but his cries only seemed to become louder.

Thranduil remained seated in his chair, the crib and the bustle of the room within perfect sight. His head sat in his hands as he fought with the tears prickling at his eyes, he rubbed his temples, hoping to release some of the stress and weight he was feeling. He saw the maid holding his son try to cradle the child in the way his wife had but couldn’t quite manage and Legolas’ cries just echoed louder.

“Make him STOP!” Thranduil shouted in defeat. The maids continued to run about, rapid words being spoken as they tried to find another method. The youngest maid could no longer stand the cries, she became desperate for the young prince to silence.

“ My King, perhaps if you would,” she froze for a moment before another loud cry broke her fear and fueled her desperation “ hold the child.” she finished.

Thranduil’s head shot up, his eyes full of rage. The maid quickly moved from the king, her eyes and head lowered. Thranduil’s mouth pulled into a grimace.

“Go!” Thranduil spoke darkly. The maid quickly moved away from the king and out of the room. Thranduil looked around the room at the two remaining maids as they placed the screaming Legolas into the crib. They stood facing each other, whispering to each other, while Legolas wailed.

The sound of Legolas’ cried echoed through the room, and Thranduil’s head began to spin. His eyes burned and the lump in throat made it near impossible for him to breath.

“Get out!” He shouted, his voice broken. The maids turned to look at him, looks of surprise and confusion on their faces. “ Get out! All of you!” he shouted at them as he stood. One look at his eyes and they knew he was serious, they quickly trotted out of the room leaving the king and the young screaming prince alone.

When the big door slammed shut, Thranduil placed his forehead against the wall. The sound of Legolas’ cries sounded stronger and louder now that the sounds of footsteps and maid chatter had dissipated. He banged his fist against the wall and let our a quiet sob of frustration as the baby continued to cry.

Thranduil’s ears burned, his heart pulled and felt heavy in his chest.

“ Please, child, please” he plead brokenly at the wall. Legolas hiccuped a bit before shouting loudly again. Thranduil pushed off of the wall and slowly trudged to the baby’s crib.

Legolas face was bright red and little tears fell from his eyes. This look on the child hurt him more than the resemblance to his mother. Thranduil felt his lip quiver slightly as he looked at his distressed child. Thranduil found himself leaning down into the crib toward his child.

“ Shh, child.” He softly hushed. One of his hands slipped underneath the babies head and while the other slide under his lower back. He gently pulled the child from the crib and instinctually pulled the child into his chest as the child continued to wail.

“ Please, child, please.” he sobbed quietly to the child. Legolas’ cries quieted as the king held the child till it was a soft sob. Thranduil felt weight lifted from his shoulders as the child’s cries softened.

“I’ve got you,” Thranduil whispered. He bowed his head to put his forehead against his sons head. The weight in his heart lifted, he chest opened as the cries stopped but the lump in his throat and the burning in his eyes did not lessen. The first tear that fell from Thranduil’s eyes were welcomed. A sob racked his chest. “Daddy’s got you, Legolas.” he sobbed to the baby. “Daddy’s here.” He sobbed on last time before the lump in his throat was too much for him to talk around. The king stood hold his baby and let the tears release his grief.

The resemblance the child had to his mother would torment him, he knew it with the certainty he knew his kingdom, but this baby- the last thing he had left of his wife- was a gift. Legolas was his treasure, worth more than any and all the treasure in Middle Earth. He would raise their child as she would want. Thranduil was learning to be a king, and now he was learning to be a father, he was ready to be both for this little treasure in his arms.

He looked at the baby and saw the little bit of his love staring back at him. He would love this little treasure, the last little piece he had left.

“Daddy loves you, Legolas.” He stated as he walked to the crafted oak rocking chair he had designed for the child and took a seat in it. He rocked in a slow rhythm as the baby cooed and wiggled into the silk robe on his chest. The pressed a kiss to the top of Legolas’ head, the soft blonde baby hair making him smile slightly. “ Daddy loves you.”


End file.
